Is This a Happy Birthday?
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Marui's little Birthday Fic Hyoutei, mostly because of Jiroh, go to Rikkai to celebrate Marui's birthday. The Marui brothers eat sugar. Mura burns a butterfly. CRACK.


Is this a Happy Birthday?

Sorry guys for not updating! T-T

* * *

"Marui-kun's gonna be soooooo happy when I finish with this!!" Jiroh exclaimed OH-so happily while throwing in random ingredients that he _thinks_ Marui would like, but then again, Marui likes almost _anything edible_ so he has a big chance that Marui's gonna be happy. (Wow, wasn't that a big long run on sentence?)

"Atobe-san…" Choutaro said quietly to our FAVORITE buchou (or not). "Akutagawa-san is being really scary today, should I call his parents or…?"

"Leave him," Atobe said, not caring at all and looking at his clipboard. "Hmm…now…Ore-sama is obviously invited--…HE'S NOT INVITED?!"

"…?" Choutaro gave Atobe a weird look. "Not invited to what?"

"Therapy lessons?" Shishido smirked, raising a brow.

"I think he already has those," Oshitari commented from behind a ridiculously thick book. "It's on every Sunday morning, I think."

"…I didn't really need an answer to that…it was actually a rhetorical question…" Shishido twitched.

Atobe cleared his throat. "Ore-sama is most definitely _not_ taking therapy lessons…" He said in a loud voice.

"Right, right, you were too crazy for that too…pretty soon, you'll be just like our FAVORITE (Shishido stressed out this word a LOT) red head of--"

"RIKKAIDAI?" Jiroh screamed, really hoping it was Marui they were talking about.

"NO, HYOUTEI."

"…?" Everyone looked at each other quizzically. "Red head?" They chorused.

"…" Shishido did a mental head desk. "You have no idea who the red head of HYOUTEI is?! It's your own fucking school!!" He yelled out loud, causing many stares or…at least, even MORE stares. I mean, who WOULDN'T stare at Hyoutei?

"…Umm…is it…Shun?" Atobe pointed to a random red head that he knows the name of.

"…" Shishido stared at his team. Surely they would know who it is?

Atobe smiled proudly to himself like a 5 year old thinking he's smart because he added one plus one. "Ore-sama is correct, isn't he?"

Shishido sighed. "NO. IT'S MUKAHI GAKUTO!!"

"…?"

"Oshitari…he's your doubles partner, you SHOULD know who he is…" Shishido said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Maybe I do," Oshitari replied, "maybe I don't. Or maybe I just don't want to talk about him right this moment." He turned the page from his ridiculously thick book.

"…Ore-sama knew it was Mukahi all along, he just didn't want to sound like a genius in front of all of you pathetic peasants," Atobe announced in a somewhat proud(?!) voice.

"…Losers."

"Anyway, as Ore-sama was saying before…." Hyoutei's Diva turned to our sleeping beauty. "WHY IS HE NOT INVITED? ORE-SAMA IS GOD!"

"Because you don't like Rikkaidai?" Jiroh pointed out.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"I dunno…"

Shishido scoffed. "Is this an excuse to see SOMEONE from Rikkai? Hmm?"

"No it is not. If it is a party, it is only good when ORE-SAMA is there." Atobe let his sparklies shine, blinding random first years who were picking up tennis balls.

Mukahi ran in out of no where. "Hey, hey! Did you know that today is a red head's birthday?"

"…?" Everyone looked at each other quizzically again, except Shishido because we know he lacks a spirit.

Shishido REALLY did a head desk this time, except it was on his racket because there was no desk. "Jiroh's been talking about it the whole day. How could you have NOT known who's birthday it is? Unless you don't know who Marui is!"

"I thought Marui-kun had pink hair…" Jiroh stated.

"No…it looks magenta," Oshitari randomly commented from behind his book.

"Purple?" Gakuto suggested.

Atobe thought for a while. "Looks like a dark pink mixed with red?"

"No, I'm sure it's pink!" Jiroh argued. "I know him better than you guys do!"

Shishido did another racket (head) desk. "Why god…Why did I go to Hyoutei?"

Anyway…Let's go to our birthday boy's school…

* * *

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!!" Marui kept chanting randomly while running his laps as happy as a boy could run his laps.

"Yeah, we get it." Niou muttered. "You got annoying after the FIRST 30 times you said it."

"B-But it's my birthday! You're supposed to be happy!!" Marui cried.

"We didn't celebrate Yukimura's birthday, and we didn't care…" Niou continued muttering (perhaps he's becoming another Shinji?).

"Actually," Yanagi interrupted, "We did, just not with everyone. We celebrated it in his house, only Genichirou and I went."

"…"

"I MISSED OUT ON THE CAKE?!" Marui sobbed.

"Geez, you're moody."

"I CAN'T HELP IT. I DIDN'T EAT BREAKFAST!" Our red head wailed.

"…" Niou dashed ahead to someone _sane_, like maybe (not) Yagyuu.

Yanagi just ignored Marui and ran to Sanada.

After the run, Marui ran joyously to Yukimura so they could celebrate his birthday.

Just as he was about to ask Yukimura, a BIG, BLACK limo came up to their school gates.

A lazy Gakuto, a grouchy Shishido, a glamorous Atobe, a hyper Jiroh, a bored Hiyoshi, a patient Choutaro, a reading Oshitari, and KABA-CHAN--er…Kabaji stepped out of the car/limo.

"OMG, IT'S HYOUTEI! LIKE, LOL!" Some random kid screamed in chat (we don't get him either).

"DON'T LOL AT ME!! ONLY I CAN LOL AT YOU!!" Gakuto yelled at the random kid, and thus they had a chat fight.

"NU-UH! WELL…WELL…LMAO! ROFL!!"

"UHH…OMFG!! WTF! WTH!!"

Shishido sighed. HE SHOULD HAVE GONE TO SEIGAKU (it DOES sound like a sane choice if you were in his shoes).

"WTF! IT'S A CHAT FIGHT!!" Kirihara randomly shouted. "I WANT TO JOIN IN! LOLOLOL!!"

"…" Sanada went to his "medicine cabinet" (Jackal) to grab some aspirin.

"We made fukubuchou get aspirin," Marui stated. Then he thought for a few moments. "HEY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!"

"…" Silence.

"That was random," Gakuto commented. The "chat" Kid nodded.

"But it is!!" Marui whined.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I MADE YOU A PARTY!!" Jiroh screamed excitedly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!" Marui ran around with Jiroh like a couple of idiots dancing.

"I WANNA DANCE TOO!!" Kirihara screamed, and danced with the duo.

"Why do I go to this school?" Niou wondered to himself out loud. "Why not Yamabuki? Rokkaku--…no. Seigaku? No…I guess Yamabuki." So Niou decided to ask his mother to send him to Yamabuki later.

"Yeah, you're right, we should go to Yamabuki." Shishido nodded next to Niou. So, Shishido and Niou became GOOD BUDDIES and they went to Yamabuki. The end!

No, just kidding.

Take a look at reality!

"IT'S MY (HIS) BIRTHDAY!! IT'S MY (HIS) BIRTHDAY!!" The trio ran around in circles singing/chanting.

"Gimme the whole bottle," Sanada grumbled, snatching the bottle from Jackal.

"You're going to eat the whole bottle again?" Jackal asked incredulously.

"Yes," Sanada answered.

Jackal shrugged. "I guess I will do the same…"

The following day, Jackal and Sanada suffered an aspirin hangover…

Yukimura smiled pleasantly. "Oh my…I guess we WILL celebrate Bunta's birthday…" Secretly, we all know he's imagining Marui in some embarrassing situation, right?

A butterfly flew by to Yukimura…

…and in seconds it burned up.

My, how pleasant!

"Yukimura-kun, there is soot on your shoulder," Yagyuu pointed out without actually pointing. Pointing is RUDE.

"Oh my, yes there is! Thank you Yagyuu." Yukimura smiled his "YOU BETTER WORSHIP ME BITCHES OF THE WORLD, I RULE YOU!" smile and gently brushed off the soot of the burned butterfly.

"Ore-sama wants to be invited to the party!!" Atobe commanded at the still dancing trio. "Now!"

The group ignored Atobe and continued singing/dancing/being idiots.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ORE-SAMA?"

"Next thing we know, everyone's going to go drunk…" Shishido muttered.

Niou smirked. "Hey, good idea! Puri!"

"I was just kidding."

"…you're no fun."

"Shut up."

"Fine." Niou made a face and walked away from Shishido.

"GEKOKUJYOU!!" Hiyoshi random sang so he could PWN the dancing trio.

"…" The group stared at Hiyoshi.

"IT'S ON!!" Kirihara yelled.

And so, Hiyoshi and the random Trio stared to have a signing contest.

Who won? We will never know.

* * *

The following day…

Marui grinned. "I'M 16!!" He screamed happily.

"SHUT UP BUNTA!!" His little brothers yelled back. "WE'RE EATING SUGAR--er…SLEEPING!!"

"OOH! I WANNA EAT SUGAR TOO!!" Marui ran down to his kitchen like a 6 year old rather than a 16 year old.

"NO! IT'S OUR SUGAR!!"

"Hey…when did we get a Jiroh shaped pillow?"

"That's not a pillow."

"MARUI-KUN, MARRY MEEEEEEEE!!"

"GAHHHHHH!!"

Amazing that their parents don't realize what's happing even through all this shouting…

"MARRRRRY MEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Yay! Bunta can have man-babies!"

Whatever happened to the party? No one knew.


End file.
